Dear Bleach Fanfiction Authors
by X.Afrodita.x
Summary: Cartas cortas de humor para los autores de Fanfictions de Bleach: lo que los personajes dirían en respuesta ante los clichés más comunes en los fanfics. Universo canon, en su mayoría. No hay emparejamientos no canon. Series drabble. Además, cómo mejorar tu escrito en diez fáciles lecciones de parte de las Asociaciones de Hombres y Mujeres Shinigami.
1. Ichigo Kurosaki

**_N/Traductora:_**

Inauguro mi página en este sitio web con la traducción del fanfic **Dear Bleach Fanfiction Authors** , escrito en inglés por la genial autora **Sariniste**. Podéis visitar el fic original y ver el perfil de la autora respectivamente pinchando en los links que dejo abajo.

Esta historia ya ha sido o está siendo traducida a cuatro idiomas (italiano, indonesio, francés y coreano) por varios autores y creo que debería llegar al fandom hispanohablante también. Consta de 100 capítulos cortos que siguen la línea humorística y hasta día de hoy (estamos a puertas de agosto del 2015), el original en inglés ha superado la locura de los cinco mil quinientos reviews y se ha llevado el mérito al Fanfic con más comentarios entre el total de más de ochenta y un mil publicados en esta página web.

Si bien es cierto que todavía no he acabado de leer todos los capítulos, ya me ha atrapado y me encantaría que vosotros podáis disfrutarlo tanto como lo hago yo.

Intentaré subir más de un capítulo por vez, dependiendo en número del largo de cada uno de ellos. Por supuesto daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que la traducción sea lo más precisa posible. Sin embargo, menciono ha habido algunas situaciones en las que la traducción literal sonaba extraño o que las bromas al traducirlas del inglés perdían su gracia y tuve que adaptarlo manteniendo el sentido y el humor. Así que pido un poco de comprensión y paciencia. Traducir un solo capitulo puede llevar horas de trabajo, pues no es solo cambiar el idioma sino hay que procurar que los dobles sentidos, las ironías y las expresiones encajen y no queden cacofonías o errores de gramática o léxica.

Además, sería de gran ayuda que si cometo algún error o alguna palabra es más correcta que la que pueda poner yo, me lo digáis por la vía que prefiráis; PM, review… Yo me comprometo a corregirlo tan rápido como pueda.

Ni la idea original ni los personajes me pertenecen, sólo la traducción que por favor pido, no se use sin mi consentimiento.

s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

u / 2384939 /

 _(quitad los espacios)_

 ** _N/Autora:_**

Estas series drabble empezaron originalmente para aportar un poco de humor y tontería a mi vida, pero en el camino acabó volviéndose algo más. Se ha convertido en mi tributo al trabajo de Kubo y la profundidad, originalidad y humor que pone en cada capítulo del manga; para mí una manera de explorar las personalidades de los personajes de _Bleach_ y divertirme un poco imaginándome que dirían ellos mismos sobre los fanfictions y sus clichés.

Investigo cada carta en esta serie releyendo el manga, remirando el anime, comprobando los libros de los personajes, y buscando en la web por fanfictions y otros clichés del fandom. Si cometo un error factual, prometo corregirlo si me dejáis un mensaje privado o un review en el capítulo relevante.

También me gustaría aclarar que no estoy intentado insultar ningún emparejamiento hecho por los fans ( _n/t: se refiere a ninguna pareja no canon_ ) en estos drabbles. Solo estoy intentando imaginar que dirían los mismos personajes de _Bleach_ sobre ellos, y recordad, hay _muy pocas_ parejas canon. Aquellos que han leído mis escritos saben que me divierto metiéndome con algunas de las parejas (y clichés) que a mí misma me gustan y/o escribo.

Así que por favor recordad no tomaros nada de esto demasiado en serio. Prometo no poner ninguna de mis propias preferencias de parejas en estos drabbles. Solo emparejamientos canon, e incluso esos pueden venir con una reprimenda.

Espero que esta historia os haga reír e ilumine vuestro día.

(Originalmente publicado: 7/8/12.)

Dear Bleach FanFiction Authors © Sariniste

Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Ichigo Kurosaki**

Queridos autores de fanfictions de Bleach,

Acabo de encontrar vuestro sitio web, y francamente, es perturbador. ¿Por qué la mitad de vuestras historias implica un romance entre alguien y yo? Quiero decir, por lo último que escuché, este es un manga shounen. Eso significa muchos combates y yo protegiendo mierdas.

Por otra parte, tengo diecisiete años y cada dos por tres episodios estoy ocupado salvando el mundo. Además tengo deberes. No tengo tiempo para una novia. Escribid sobre Byakuya y Hisana o Gin y Rangiku o alguien. Sheesh!

Bueno, puedo veros haciéndome echar un polvo con Rukia. Ella cambió mi vida, y siempre está ahí para meter el sentido común cuando estoy de bajón. Y, sí, es vergonzoso tenerla durmiendo en mi armario (¿alguna vez habéis intentado decirle a Rukia que deje de hacer algo que quiere hacer? Ella es como una fuerza de la naturaleza), pero no está interesada en mí de esa manera. Somos amigos.

O Inoue. Pues bien, ella es la ídolo del Instituto Karakura; la conozco desde secundaria y se ha vuelto una de mis mejores amigas. Pero ella tampoco está interesada en mí de esa manera.

Pero… acabo de ver que en algunas de las historias más populares me enredáis con… ¿Grimmjow? ¿Pero qué coño? Primero de todo, no soy gay. E incluso si lo fuera, el bastardo quiere luchar contra mí, no tener sexo conmigo. Es un hollow, por el amor de Dios. Ellos solo comen almas ¿recordáis?

Y… esto es lo peor de todo: Aizen y yo. En serio, ¿ _Aizen_? Hola, él es causante de todos los problemas, en primer lugar. Todo mi propósito era derrotarle. Y… ¿habéis olvidado que es un asesino de masas? ¿Qué os pasa, gente?

 _ **Fangirl loca** : Aizen-sama no ha realmente matado a nadie. Momo sigue viva. Harribel sigue viva. Y todos los capitanes que derrotó siguen vivos. _

_**Yo** : ¿Qué pasa con Gin? Y, um, ¿la Cámara de los 46? _

_**Fangirl loca** : Oh, cierto. Me olvidé de ellos. Pero… él sigue siendo genial. _

_**Yo** : ¿"olvidé"? ¿Perdona? Cualquiera que haya asesinado a por lo menos cuarenta y siete personas no a es lo que yo llamaría genial. Qué bien que esté en prisión, donde ninguna fangirl puede llegar a él. Quién sabe lo que harían si las manipulara. _

En serio, parad. Simplemente parad.

Sinceramente,

Ichigo Kurosaki.


	2. Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Capítulo 2: Toshiro Hitsugaya**

Queridos autores de fanfictions de Bleach,

No hay ninguna razón para que yo sea un personaje tan popular. Simplemente soy bueno en mi trabajo, eso es todo, y personalmente preferiría no tener toda esta atención. ¡Y dejad de decir que tengo "orbes cerceta _(1)_ "!

Y si soy tan popular, ¿cómo es que tantos de vuestros fanfictions me incluyen siendo torturado?

Y ya que estamos hablando de tortura, ¿seríais tan amables de no escribirme en una relación romántica con la teniente Matsumoto? Ella es una subcapitana competente si, y solo si, la persigo para que haga su trabajo _(2)_. Y si deja el sake. Pero tenemos una relación exclusivamente, y me refiero exclusivamente, profesional.

En cuanto a los otros romances:

Momo es mi _hermana_ , por Dios. Crecimos juntos. Por supuesto que la quiero… como una _hermana_. Dejadme deciros que, cuando has limpiado el estropicio que deja alguien mojando la cama, simplemente no, uh, piensas en ella de _esa_ manera.

¿Ichigo? Oh, lo olvidé, todo el mundo acaba juntado con él. Pero hablando en serio… no.

¿Karin? ¿Quién es Karin?

Sinceramente,

Capitán Hitsugaya.

* * *

 ** _Espacio auto-dotado de la traductora:_**

En primer lugar quiero disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar y en responder los review, mi única excusa es el calor infernal del sur de Rusia y lo chafada que me deja (¡Ni siquiera tengo ventilador! Maldita vida de estudiante). Y segundo pero no menos importante, agradezco toda la atención, apoyo y felicitaciones que me distéis en el primer capítulo. Me siento muy inspirada para seguir adelante después de tan buen recibimiento. Y también quiero agradecer especialmente a **RoxiMoore** por corregirme unas erratas en el capítulo anterior. Me comprometo a estar más atenta al repasar las traducciones.

(1): "[…] "orbes cerceta"!": Sé que suena muy raro y personalmente, yo nunca he leído semejante descripción. Sin embargo, en la versión original la autora escribió "teal orbs", que puede significar tanto el color azul verdoso (al que el fandom hispanohablante suele referirse como "turquesa") como un tipo de pato. Busqué en la paleta de colores la traducción literal al castellano de _teal_ , y es "cerceta", nombre de dicho pato también. Algunos leyeron las dudas que me surgieron respecto a cuál sería la traducción correcta, y gracias a sus sugerencias y la explicación que la autora amablemente me dio, llegué a la conclusión que lo mejor sería dejar el significado literal. Después de todo, como mismo a nosotros nos suena extraño, para los escritores experimentados del fandom anglohablante es una descripción ridícula.

(2): "[…] la persigo para que haga su trabajo.": La autora originalmente solo usa la expresión "keep after her.", que significa perseguir, insistir a alguien, darle el coñazo hasta o para que haga algo en concreto. Sin embargo, al traducirlo al castellano queda confuso si no se aclara para qué hay que insistirle a tal persona, y como Sariniste no lo puso (pues realmente en inglés no es necesario porque se sobreentiende) me tomé la libertad.


	3. Mayuri Kurotsuchi

**Capítulo 3: Mayuri Kurotsuchi.**

Queridos autores de fanfictions de Bleach,

Oh, un experimento psicológico muy interesante, ¡esto de los "fanfiction"! Mi fiel asistente de laboratorio ha escrito un programa para reunir todo el contenido de _Bleach_ del sitio web fanfiction punto net, todas sus 66.274(1) historias, y registrarlas en nuestras bases de datos aquí, en la Decimosegunda División. He realizado algunos descubrimientos fascinantes (y de hecho, material de chantaje... Eso nos debería ayudar con esas malditas dificultades presupuestarias que hemos estado teniendo desde el "incidente" donde el Capitán Comandante lamentablemente descubrió los propósitos con los que estábamos usando algunos de los fondos de investigación…).

Ahem. A lo que vamos.

Algunos tendríais que asistir a clases de redacción sobre cómo evitar el lenguaje estereotipado. Hay doce mil quinientas veintisiete menciones de "orbes chocolate", "orbes violetas" o "orbes cerceta _(2)_ ". Por no mencionar "melena azabache" o "mechones anaranjados". Esto son indicadores clásicos de escritura pobre, mis jóvenes sujetos de prueba.

Y catorce mil ochocientos nueve usos de los términos "fresa" y "pelinaranja" para referirse al shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki. ¿Qué es esta fijación con las frutas? "Pelinaranja" ni siquiera es una palabra.

Y entonces está la repetición. Y la repetición. Y la repetición.

Lamentable.

Mil novecientos sesentaicuatro menciones del capitán Hitsugaya jugando a fútbol. Me sorprende que tenga tiempo para realizar sus funciones como capitán con todas las horas que pasa en el campo.

Dos mil setecientas cinco ocurrencias de indigestión o envenenamiento después de ingerir una comida cocinada por Orihime Inoue. Si es tan buena envenado, debería ofrecerle un puesto en mi laboratorio. Siempre tenemos las vacantes de trabajo para asistentes que puedan administrar medicación a sujetos de prueba reacios.

Cuatro mil ciento ochenta y dos alusiones a la palabra "enana" por parte de Kurosaki refiriéndose a la subcapitana Kuchiki. Os diré que tengo equipo de vigilancia instalado por todo el Sereitei y el mundo de los vivos y mi software de reconocimiento de voz no ha captado ni una sola vez a Kurosaki llamándola enana.

Doce mil fics de instituto. Nueve mil historias en las que Kurosaki es derrotado en combate por una chica de secundaria anónima del mundo humano… y entonces se enamora de ella. Incontables menciones a capitanes del Gotei 13 decidiendo besar inexplicablemente a "chicas ordinarias de secundaria" que quieren "ayudar" a la Sociedad de Almas (pero curiosamente, solo 439 historias sobre mí, comparadas con las 8.245 de Hitsugaya. Extraño…).

A propósito, cualquier chica de secundaria que de verdad quiera ayudar a la Sociedad de Almas como voluntaria ayudando en nuestra labor científica están bienvenidas a venir a la Decimosegunda División para cortos, relativamente indoloros y solo ligeramente invasivos experimentos. Notificad a Nemu vuestros intereses y nosotros nos pondremos en contacto inmediatamente.

Finalmente, para aquellos de vosotros que hayan escrito calientes y explicitas escenas que violan el contenido de las directrices de fanfiction punto net—vosotros sabéis quienes sois. Tengo todas vuestras direcciones IP justo aquí. Desgraciadamente, muchas de ellas son direcciones de trabajos. Chicos, chicos. No querréis que suelte una palabra en el oído equivocado ¿verdad? O que envíe un mensaje a Críticos Unidos, hmm? Creo que no. Esperad una pequeña nota mía en el correo dentro de poco. Acepto .

Sinceramente,

Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

* * *

 ** _Espacio auto-dotado de la traductora:_**

Muchas gracias a **Bordebergia** , **RoxiMoore** , **arsarsursa** y **yocel** por vuestros comentarios y opiniones respecto a mi problemilla en el capítulo anterior, que de hecho se ha manifestado también un poco en este. Pero ya está resuelto, espero. Por supuesto también a **Sariniste** por darme una explicación detallada al respecto.

(1): "[…] sus 66.274 historias, […]": Primero, no os extrañéis de que hayan números en cifras y otros escritos. No es un error, las cifras son datos reales y los número escritos inventados. Sin embargo, toca aclarar que este es el tercer capítulo y fue publicado en su versión en inglés el 7 de noviembre del 2012, así que todos los datos arriba descritos son de hace casi tres años (hoy a tercero de agosto del 2015). Sin ir más lejos, ahora hay más de 81.000 historias publicadas en esta página.

(2): "[…] "orbes cerceta".": Otra vez lo de "teal orbs" que mencioné en el capítulo anterior. Imagino que si estáis aquí es porque habéis leído el anterior, pero en caso de que no sea así pues lo menciono. Para aquellos que no hayan leído la carta del capitán-chichón-de-suelo, hacedlo que ahí explico por qué "cerceta" y no "turquesa", que es de lo más común en nuestro fandom. No hay necesidad de escribir lo mismo dos veces.


	4. Sousuke Aizen

**Capítulo 4: Sousuke Aizen**

Queridos autores de fanfictions de Bleach,

No soy un violador. Estoy en prisión por traición y asesinato, no violación. Mi obsesión es con el poder, no el sexo.

Manipulé a Momo Hinamori para que se enamorara de mí simplemente porque era prudente tener un segundo al mando que no sospechase cuando los documentos secretos sobre experimentos ilegales con hollows se me cayeran del bolsillo o cuando los diagramas arquitectónicos de Las Noches fueran olvidados sobre mi escritorio accidentalmente.

Orihime Inoue fue mi víctima de secuestro, no mi juguete sexual. Leed arriba. Solo porque ella fuese la primera mujer de la que estuve cerca que no intenté matar no significa que quisiese casarme con ella y convertirla en mi reina. Soy inmortal y no tengo ningún deseo en herederos.

Nunca secuestraría chicas anónimas de secundaria llamadas Brianna o Megan y forzarlas a tener sexo conmigo. Humanos ordinarios no guardan ningún interés para mí.

Toqué el corazón de Ichigo durante nuestra batalla para enervarle y provocarle, no porque en secreto yo sea gay y fetichista.

No tengo una obsesión por Byakuya Kuchiki.

Canté el dúo romántico con Gin en el _Bleach Musical_ porque Rangiku no estaba disponible y yo era un buen tipo (o al menos fingiéndolo ser), no porque estuviese enamorado de él. Era mi subordinado. Supe durante cien años que estaba planeando matarme. Le dije la debilidad secreta de Kyouka Suigetsu a propósito, sólo para que fuese capaz de representarme una amenaza. Nunca cometo errores.

Y si lo hago, la trama es reorganizada para que no los cometa. He estado controlando… er, conozco a Tite Kubo desde el día que nació.

Sinceramente,

Sousuke Aizen.

PD: Sí, estar en prisión es parte de mi plan. Ya veréis.

* * *

 ** _Espacio auto-dotado de la traductora:_**

Si hay algún error no dudéis en hacérmelo saber para que pueda corregirlo cuanto antes. ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Uryuu Ishida

**Capítulo 5: Uryuu Ishida**

Queridos autores de fanfictions de Bleach,

Aprended a escribir correctamente y usar buena gramática.

¿Por qué es mi interés en la costura representado como una fijación semejante en cada una de las historias? Disfruto de la moda y la sastrería, pero es sólo un hobby. No es mi interés predominante.

Además, debo protestar por la incorporación de Mayuri Kurotsuchi en esta historia. ¿No estáis al corriente de sus acciones pasadas, o perdonáis el genocidio? Debo insistir en que el capítulo tres sea eliminado inmediatamente.

Asimismo, los primeros cuatro episodios son sobre shinigamis. Los Quincy demandan igualdad. Queremos tener un capítulo de cada uno de nosotros por cada capítulo shinigami. O… ¿eres racista?

También podría aceptar un capítulo centrado en mis habilidades de costura. O un anuncio mostrando mis diseños de ropa. Por ejemplo, ¿sabéis que he desarrollado una línea de capas presentando ochentaicinco modelos diferentes de la cruz Quincy? Estaría encantado de proporcionaros el juego completo de imágenes. Así pues, las puntadas en la primera docena son…

Ahem. Como he dicho antes, no estoy excesivamente obsesionado con la costura.

Volviendo a mi crítica sobre vuestras molestas y juveniles fantasías.

Vuestras lascivas representaciones de Orihime Inoue y yo mismo están totalmente carentes de interés y pobremente escritas. He leído demasiadas este fin de semana y ahora me duelen las gafas.

Y no estoy interesado sexualmente en Ichigo Kurosaki. Él es un segador de almas y yo un Quincy.

Sinceramente,

Uryuu Ishida.

* * *

 ** _Espacio auto-dotado de la traductora:_**

Algunos personajes van a escribir segundas cartas…


End file.
